


Vodka

by FyrMaiden



Series: 2013 Klaine Advent [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine understands that Russian vodka is a political problem, but throwing it away seems wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vodka

On Kurt’s not-even-vaguely-a-secret list that he keeps of his favourite things about Blaine, his politics is in the top five.

Or it was before he comes home from a very long day to find a very empty bottle of what was very expensive Russian vodka empty on the coffee table, and a very drunk alcohol-sleepy fiancé sitting cross-legged on the floor, making what appears to be a list on the back of one of Kurt’s dry cleaning receipts.

Kurt drops his bag over the back of the couch, and crouches on his heels behind Blaine, draping his arms loosely around his shoulders and kissing the shell of his ear.

“What are you doing?” he murmurs and Blaine turns his face and blinks hazily.

“Was going to jus’ – just pour it down the sink,” he says. “But then I thought, that seems like such – such a waste because Dad – my dad, not your dad. My dad drinks that and I know Mom yelled one time because it was so esspens- aspensi- it cost a lot and so I figured I’d get coke and I’d just drink it but then I ran out of coke and but it’s gone.”

Kurt smiles and kisses his cheek. “What’s the list?”

Blaine blinks at the piece of paper and cants his head. “It’s a list,” he says, like it’s not obvious and Kurt shouldn’t ask him silly questions.

“A list of what?” Kurt tries again and Blaine holds it up to him proudly and sways in his arms as he turns far too quickly for the amount of premium Russian vodka currently swirling in his stomach. “Have you eaten?” Kurt asks, and Blaine frowns, trying to work out how and if those questions are related.

“It’s not a shopping list?” he hazards and Kurt smiles and squeezes him gently, and Blaine offers him a wide dopey smile, his eyes going soft like they’re prone to do when he remembers that Kurt’s going to marry him. They’re going to be husbands.

“What’s the list?” Kurt says, and Blaine takes a deep breath and beams massively as he presents his handiwork.

“It’s a list of all – all the reasons why we are not purchasin- buying Russian vodka,” he says, and then waves at a barely legible list beneath it. “Here is a list of accessible – accepable – possible alternatives.”

“Stoli?” Kurt says, and Blaine nods.

“It’s made in Luxembourg.” He hiccups and leans into Kurt’s body. “I looked it up on my phone and then it died.”

Kurt laughs quietly and bows his head, and vows to get rid of the bottle before Santana gets home, because she might blow a fuse at both of them when she finds out that all of the vodka is gone, given that bottle cost them half of last month’s tips. He’ll replace it with the Blaine approved alternative when he gets a chance. For now, he pushes himself to his feet and offers Blaine his hands. “Come on,” he says, catching Blaine as he staggers and trips on the coffee table, the couch, and the rug. “Let’s get something greasy inside of you. At least when you’re sick it won’t be pure vodka.”

“I love you,” Blaine says, kissing Kurt sloppily and grinning, and Kurt nods back.

“I love you more,” he responds. “And I’m pinning this list to the fridge, so you don’t blame me for your head in the morning.”

Blaine’s nod is amicable, his movements loose and easy, and Kurt listens attentively as Blaine expands on his reasons for not purchasing Russian anything, and then delves further into Russian law, and doesn’t say anything at all when his eternally fastidious fiancé continues to talk around bites of toasted cheese sandwich.

Blaine is gone when he gets up the next morning, but he’s added a note to the bottom of his barely legible list in marker pen. ‘This still stands as loft policy. FYI.’

Kurt smiles and highlights the acceptable brands part of the list, and knows he made the right choice when he said yes.


End file.
